Journey's End
by P.T. Piranha
Summary: Tressa remembers the many people and places she's seen on her journey. Not just from her own travels, but the travels of her seven closest friends as well.


**Journey's End  
** **By P.T. Piranha**

Here she was, at journey's end.

After only months of traveling about Orsterra and seeing what sights and experiences it had to offer, Tressa had arrived at her ultimate destination of Grandport. The Merchants' Fair was Tressa's big chance to show the world what she was made of and how far she'd come. There had been a few setbacks, including a run-in with some Obsidian stragglers. But after conquering this many hideous beasts and despotic criminals, she had taken care of it within two ripples of the tide. And then…

…it was time.

Time to present her offering onstage, at long last. The culmination of everything.

Savvy as she was, Tressa suspected that some of the nobles in the crowd would not quite appreciate her offering to the Wyndham family. But Tressa did not care. She was not pitching it to them. She was pitching it to the one who would want it the most, as a good merchant would.

She inhaled deeply, and put on her brightest, most mannerly smile.

"Hello! My name is Tressa, and I'm a traveling merchant," she began. "And today, I brought something very special to me: an anonymous notebook!"

Tressa could see the looks in the crowd. Most were unimpressed. A few were vaguely curious. But at least seven of those audience members had knowing grins, all too familiar with this notebook, and how truly special it was to the little merchant.

"I grew up in a small port town, as the daughter of two merchants," Tressa exposited. "Sometimes I'd gaze out into the ocean and think to myself, 'What do I really want to do? What do I really want in life?'" Tressa had begun pacing about the stage to embellish her narration, before she once again smiled at her notebook. "And then I came across this notebook. It was written by someone whose name I don't know. Someone who traveled across the world and wrote down everything about their journey. I decided then and there that I wanted to go on a journey too, so I left home."

The aristocrats were certainly not interested. But in her peripheral vision, Tressa could see the awe in Noa's eyes, as well as the earnest smiles of her own traveling companions. She kept going.

"I wanted to explore the world as a merchant and learn the trade as I went! And along the way, I met some unforgettable people."

* * *

 _In a mining town, I met another merchant my age. His words had the power to touch people's hearts and make them happy. It was like magic!_

 _After I moved on into the next town, I ran into an old acquaintance. He was the captain of a merchant ship, and the one who originally gave me the book. There, he taught me something very important. He told me that there could only be one truly precious treasure in one's life! So, I searched and searched…_

* * *

"…until I finally found it! What's truly precious to me…" she paused, "…is this journey."

Tressa spared another glance around the room. In the back, Ali seemed to be avoiding eye contact. Noa was still captured by Tressa's tale. The nobles were beginning to yawn. But her friends were quite comfortable in their seats.

"On this journey… I've bought and sold and bartered so many things that brought smiles to people's faces. And I got to see all kinds of treasures!"

* * *

 _Not all of the treasure in the world is a fancy jewel or priceless antique. The first friend I met on my journey was just like me; he was a warrior, but he didn't know what direction to take in his life. He felt like his reason for living was taken away from him… He wasn't sure what he would do anymore. But as we traveled on the path together, he realized that he wanted to protect the innocent people of the world from harm! His treasure was a reason to fight, to keep holding his sword high, and he found it!_

 _..._

 _After a short time, my friend and I met a beautiful dancer. She had a lot in common with him, since her treasures were taken from her too. We helped her escape from her creepy boss, and she came with us, hoping that she could make her family proud of her by avenging them. After she finished, she told me that she still hurt inside, but she would keep looking for something new. And I believe in her! I think her treasure is still out there, waiting to be discovered!_

 _..._

 _Just when we were starting to worry about our health, we met a warm and friendly apothecary! I've rarely met a person as big-hearted as him! After we helped him get some ingredients for medicine, he decided to come with us, and every time we'd reach a new town, he'd go and check in on all the sick and wounded. What he treasured most of all was just the chance to help people whenever they're in a bind, no matter what it meant for him. There came a point where he started to lose faith in himself, only for his best friend to remind him why he became an apothecary in the first place. And just like that, he'd found his treasure all over again!_

 _..._

 _In Bolderfall, we met a thief. And even if we had our disagreements, we all knew he had a good heart. At first, he thought we were just a means to an end, and he'd walk away into the sunset once he didn't need us anymore. But while he was out there looking for others' treasures, he found one of his own. Time and time again, he helped us, and we helped him, and with wise words from an old man, he turned his trash into treasure!_

 _..._

 _Many monstrous beasts attacked us on our travels, and I might not even be on this stage right now, if it weren't for a mighty huntress we met in S'warkii. She already knew what she treasured- even if she wouldn't always admit it. Her mentor, the man who'd raised her and was like family to her. She treasured him most of all. And no matter how big or scary or dangerous they were, no monster would stop her._

 _..._

 _When we went to the Frostlands, we visited the Church of the Flame and got to see the First Flame! It was so beautiful… One of the clerics of the church came with us, and she undertook the journey of the Kindling. I'll always remember how bright the flames were. Even in the darkest of times, when her family's faith was tested, her heart was strong enough to keep the flame shining brightly! Her treasure was the warmth and light that the flame brought to people!_

 _..._

 _The last friend we met was a dedicated scholar from the Flatlands. I didn't always like hearing his lectures, but he had so much passion for teaching and explaining that I couldn't keep myself from smiling, heh. We all learned so much from traveling with him, and not once did he ever lose his way. He always reached for the truth, no matter how hard it was to find. The truth of the world, that was what he treasured most of all!_

 _..._

 _As I followed the footsteps this notebook's author left, and after hearing the old captain's words, I was worried. What did I really treasure? And was my reason for traveling less important than my friends' reasons? Everyone… they had so much more that they had to do. And there I was, putting their problems aside so I could make myself a better merchant… But through all that, they never left my side. And I couldn't thank them enough!_

 _Those friendships, the feelings, the sights and sounds… I treasured all of it! In only a few months, I've seen and done more things than some people have ever done in a lifetime!_

* * *

"…And so I wrote all about it, here in these pages!" Tressa announced. "I can tell you for a fact that there are countless, wonderful things out there waiting to be discovered. And just like this nameless traveler allowed me to realize my dreams…" she began, glancing at her notebook one last time, "I hope that my travels can help someone realize their own. Which is why I want to give you this book!"

Confident in her words, Tressa walked closer to where the Wyndhams waited, holding the notebook out for Noa. The noble daughter seemed to be at a loss for words.

As Tressa predicted, a lot of the crowd were not too thrilled at the prospect of offering a mere travel log. But Tressa knew what it was like. She knew the wistful musings of a young girl trapped at home, dreaming of a life abroad. If that notebook could help Tressa, then no doubt it could help Noa. And what self-respecting merchant would keep a customer from what they wanted?

* * *

In the end, Noa happily accepted the journal, and Tressa worked out an arrangement with Mr. Wyndham over the prize money of a billion leaves. It was not long after that when Tressa found herself leaving Grandport. She shared more banter with Ali before going their separate ways.

Tressa then took the time to stand alone on the shores outside of town. "Now then… My journey isn't over yet. I'll be there soon…"

"Oh hey, there you are, Tressa!" The merchant turned around. Her companions had finally caught up, led by Alfyn. "You kinda disappeared after that speech of yours. I gotta say, that was real good!"

"Indeed," added Olberic, smiling. "You left quite the impact on young Lady Wyndham."

"You probably didn't need to go over _every_ moment in our quest, though," said a somewhat embarrassed Therion. A slender hand rested on his shoulder.

"Now, now, Therion. I think it lent credibility to Tressa's speech," Primrose assured. "She did a fine job."

Hearing all that, Tressa giggled a bit as she rubbed the back of her neck. "Heh. Thanks, guys. I kiiinda got carried away, didn't I?"

"Hey, Tressa…" Ophilia stepped away from everyone to get closer to the merchant. "About that one part near the end… I pray you didn't feel as though you were a burden to any of us! If there's anything I may have said, or…"

Tressa shook her head. "Don't worry about it. It wasn't anything you guys said. Well… maybe Therion sometimes."

"Wait what?"

The thief went ignored. "I just thought… Well y'know, it's like I said." She shrugged. "All you guys had your important reasons for traveling Orsterra… and there I was, just thinking about my career. All these things were going wrong, and I dragged us back to Victor's Hollow that one time. Or those times we passed Rippletide and I wanted to talk to my parents again…" Her downward spiral quickly reversed, and she faced Ophilia with confidence. "But I learned about myself, and how I want to keep exploring! And you guys never left me behind or anything like that! You're all pretty great, you know that?"

"But of course!" It was Cyrus's turn to speak. "Tressa, you seem to have downplayed your presence among our group! If not for you, there is a chance we may not even stand here today! While we all started in our own homes, your journey took you all over, and allowed us all to meet, did it not?"

Olberic nodded, folding his arms. "I still remember that day in Cobbleston, when you insisted on helping me save Philip. 'Tis hard to say whether or not I'd have made it as far without you, as atrophied as my movements were." He nodded. "And I stand by our actions regarding that Morlock fellow. He was a scoundrel through and through."

"While thou art correct in that your journey did delayen ours, the same could ben said for the rest of us." As H'aanit spoke in her S'warkii dialect, Linde made an appearance, positioning herself that her head would brush against her partner's hand. The huntress sighed and gave Linde the ear scratches she so craved. "Furthermore… 'twas a pleasant diversion from when I hade feared for Master's whereabouts."

Ophilia nodded. "Mhm! Going to Victor's Hollow with you really took my mind off worrying about Lianna and the flame. I needed a moment to catch my breath before we saved her. That's what you do best, Tressa! You always give people a reason to smile."

Like Ophilia before her, Primrose went over to Tressa. She placed a comforting arm around the younger girl's shoulder. "I might not have been able to escape Sunshade with my life, had you not helped Olberic and I. And while I may tease you, you sincerely have my gratitude for that day. An Azelhart wouldn't forget those who've helped them."

"She's right, you know. Shucks, you were _always_ there with us when we needed it, Tressa," the group's apothecary said. "Every time we had to mosey into a cave or some crook's house or a spooky forest, you were always the first one out the door." He placed his hands on his hips, smiling one of his Alfyn smiles. "And don't think I didn't catch what you were doin' back in Orewell, trying to get me fired up when I needed it. I appreciate it."

Therion stood silently while the others seemingly heaped their praise and appreciation onto Tressa. Finally, he broke his silence.

"…You know how I feel."

Everyone glanced over at the thief. He shrugged. "Well, I'll still say it. If you didn't show up in Bolderfall, I'd probably be dead in Orlick's manse, still wearing that bangle." The purple thief smirked as he pointed to Tressa. "But you just had to go and butt into my affairs and drag all these guys with you, and now look at me. Free, making peace with my past, and willing to trust others again. So… thanks."

Tressa quietly rubbed her eyes. Her voice wavered a bit, as if trying to keep her composure. "Aww… I-I don't know what to say, you guys! Heh… Makin' me tear up a bit…"

"'Twas all true, Tressa," the huntress affirmed. "We had our own quarries, yet you were the rope that did binde us together."

"And let's not forget all the discoveries we've come across! It was such a boon that I will have lecture material for years to come! In fact, I wouldn't mind investigating the Ebony Grotto some more…"

Ophilia showed discomfort at that remark, yet she chose not to voice it. "But do you see, Tressa? We couldn't ever think you were a bother or that you were slowing us down. You're the one who brought us all together, remember?"

Finally, Tressa had dried her eyes. "Thanks, you guys… I guess I really _am_ a one-of-a-kind merchant! But… now what? After we took care of everything you guys wanted to do, you all agreed to follow me to Grandport. And now we're done… Is this the end?"

The Unbending Blade arched an eyebrow, keeping his arms crossed. "Well Tressa, I suppose that depends on a few things. What do you intend to do next?"

"Well…" Tressa pumped her fists and declared, "My first journey might be over, but… but I want to keep going! Orsterra's a big place, it takes more than four looks at everything to really see it all. And then there's the world outside of that! I'm gonna be a traveling merchant just like Captain Leon! And my dad!"

Alfyn shrugged. "Well hey, I'm gonna keep being a traveling apothecary! Maybe we can keep being traveling pals. Where there's sales, there's sick folk." The man's smile faded. "Er, that made more sense in my head. Heh."

Then Primrose spoke. "I wouldn't mind continuing my travels with you. Besides, someone must keep all the boys off you once you've grown, Tressa."

"Wh-what?"

That got laugh from everyone. Except Tressa. But the merchant reasoned that it was just Primrose being herself. "You both really mean that?"

"More exploration sounds like a wonderful opportunity for my research! But alas, my leave of absence will end soon," Cyrus lamented. "Feel free to visit in Atlasdam, should the occasion arise!"

"And me in Flamegrace! I have my duties to attend to, but I'd be more than happy to see you all again. Me and Lianna both."

"You got it!" Tressa cheered.

"Aye. I've been away from Cobbleston long enough," Olberic stated. "But seeing as it is my new sworn duty to protect the innocent, I believe we will cross paths again. And that goes for all of us. Though we may become distant, our bonds will reconnect us someday." The old warrior gave everyone a warm, fond look.

Finally, Linde allowed H'aanit to stop petting her. Just in time for her to contribute. "I wolde agree. I am not yet ready to leaven my home. But I will rememberen our journeys for many moons to cometh."

"Okay, no need to get mushy," Therion said. "But… I guess I can tag along with you guys. At least for a while."

The young merchant grinned. "All right! I guess that means it's time we hit the road! But… do you guys think we could stop by my house and have a big group supper? One last time?"

Of course, nobody objected to that.

Thus, the eight travelers made one final trip, to Rippletide. From there, they walked their respective paths.

In some ways, it was the end. In others, it was a new beginning. Regardless, one truth remained:

Tressa Colzione would treasure these memories for as long as she lived.

* * *

 **A/N - Postscript:**

So I played Octopath Traveler, and I started and ended the game with Tressa's storyline. I really adored her and I felt a bit of a connection, because I was also fascinated with what the continent of Orsterra had to offer. I was a little upset when her final speech only referenced her own chapters, because it didn't feel like enough of a conclusion. I know why they did it, but it still bugged me. And that's what fanfiction is for!

Tressa seems like a tough cookie with an idyllic backstory, so I imagine she doesn't get too caught up in anxieties. But I'd wager that at least once she started thinking "oh man am I just holding all these guys back? my journey isn't as important as theirs." And... I kind of related to that. Or maybe it's more fair to say that I projected onto Tressa. But regardless, the other Travelers all took a moment to give credit where it was due and remind Tressa that her travels were just as valid as their own.

It goes without saying that this fic is based on my run of the game, where Tressa was the first traveler, so she's the de facto leader of the gang. Though she's completely okay deferring to everyone else. And she recruited everyone in the same order I went (start with Olberic, end with Cyrus). I also like to headcanon that she got homesick and they made occasional stops in Rippletide. After every 8 chapters, I liked to go back and have her talk to her parents again, even though they're just gonna say NPC things.

Hopefully I've kept everyone in-character. And hopefully I didn't bungle H'aanit's speech patterns too much.

Thank you for reading!


End file.
